Intervention
by GossipChii
Summary: Takeru Takaishi has crossed the line, his obsession with hats is over the top! He needs an intervention.
**Disclaimer:** Digimon is _not_ mine. It will never be mine, sadly.

.

* * *

 **Intervention**

"Sora! I'm so glad I've found you," Hikari was shortness of breath; she surely had run from Odaiba all the way to the Tsukishima High School.

"Hikari, are you okay?" She smiled, yet her voice sounded slightly concerned.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, don't worry about it," the brunette sighed. "It's about Takeru, I swear he's losing it."

"What do you mean?" Sora knew there was something going on with her boyfriend's little brother. It all started with his sudden interest in fashion, which was immediately followed by the huge attention he started to get from girls. If it had been only about girls his age, there wouldn't really be a problem. But it was girls all ages; he even had flirted with the sweet Meiko!

"He's out of control." Hikari took a seat on a bench, she seemed tired, emotionally tired. "He started… flirting with the teacher. And it seems she liked it, — she _accepted_ it."

"No way," Sora's eyes widened. She knew about Takeru's flirting gifts but had no idea he could get that far.

"Yes way," said Taichi's small sister.

"Do you think he needs…?" Hikari nodded, Sora covered her mouth with both of her hands.

"What's going on?" Both Ymato and Taichi arrived where Hikari and Sora were sitting. Sora took a deep breathe before daring to answer.

"It's about Takeru," she sighed. "He needs an intervention.

Now, interventions weren't something to joke with. Interventions were something deep and serious, in fact, there had only been a few interventions in their time as friends. One had been for Koushiro to start going out more. The other one for Mimi to stop making them eat her mom's recipes. Interventions were only for when there was a delicate subject they needed to talk about.

And this time it was about Takeru and his obsession with hats and how he thought — how he was completely convinced his hats had a special effect with women.

Yamato agreed to help out, he was tired as well. Taichi said that even if he had absolutely nothing to do with Takeru's problem; he would help, for the sake of his little sister's best friend. Sora was Hikariís first choice, of course. After all she was like a mom to Takeru. If there was someone — anyone Takeru would listen to, it was Sora. Hikari knew, after all, she had tried to help him several times before.

The first thing they did was texting Takeru, to go have lunch at Yamato's apartment instead of his own. Takeru suspected about it, why would his brother agree to cook for him for no apparent reason? But he accepted and made everyone glad. The first step of their plan was a complete success.

Then, it was time everyone wrote their letters for Takeru. They couldn't just tell him his hats were ugly or that his flirting was out of control, it had to be something deep and emotional so it could touch Takeru's trolling soul. Hikari had already written a letter — a ten pages letter to be precise, but she had to summarize it. Sora had said they didn't have enough time to read it all.

The next step was hanging out the banner; because of course they had an "intervention" banner. Mimi made it, long ago; little did she know they would use it against her. It was huge and had "Intervention" written with bright red letters.

Then it was matter of time, they had to wait for Takeru to arrive. Everyone was nervous, Takeru could be very sensible and they didn't want the intervention to end in tears. There was a knock on the door and everyone's heart froze for a minute. Yamato walked to open the door while the rest stood still under the banner, making sure they weren't making any suspicious noises. They couldn't ruin the plan, not now that were so close to finish with Takeru's hat-mania.

"Hey brother," greeted Yamato. "I'm glad you made it in time."

"I must admit I was surprise you invited me, you usually eat with Sora but I'm glad you haven't forgotten you have a brother." When everyone could see Takeru they had to control themselves or they would scream. There he was, Takeru Takaishi wearing a new hat — a Mexican kind of hat. He was definitely out of control.

"Don't forget I still love you the most, Yama." He winked at his brother when he noticed they weren't alone — not at all. "What is this about?"

"Takeru," Hikari started, Takeru staring at her with wide eyes. "This is an intervention."

"An intervention?" he was surprised. "Wh-What about?!"

"I'm sorry brother, but you're out of control." Yamato stood next to Sora, who nodded at him. It had never been easy for Yamato to let his little brother know he wasn't right.

"It's about two things," continued Hikari. "Your continuous flirting…"

"It's not my fault you're jealous," Takeru smiled, thinking he had won, yet he froze when everyone shook their heads no.

"And your obsession with hats," finished Sora. That's when Takeru's heart felt like breaking — they hadn't just messed with his precious hats!

"Oh no," he began. "You guys are not messing with my hats! My hats are my signature, they're my life!" Takeru could really be a drama queen.

"Takeru, you know I care about you — a lot," said Hikari, to which Taichi complained. She ignored her brother's grimace. "But look at you! You're wearing a Mexican hat!"

"And what on earth is _wrong_ with Mexican hats? In fact, what's wrong with _any_ hats?!" His face was bright red; none of them had ever seen the sweet Takeru so angry.

"How many hats do you have?" asked Sora, she was always the best to calm things down.

"Fifty? Sixty?" Takeru shook his head. "Why does that even matter?"

"You cannot be wearing stupid hats for the rest of your life!" pointed out Yamato.

"And why not?" his eyes turned dark, he was about to leave the room.

"Let's forget about his hats for a moment," said Taichi, who had been silent for the whole intervention. "What about his flirting?"

"It's not my fault girls like me, okay?" he ran his hands through his hair. "It's in my genes, right brother?"

"I can't deny that," Yamato did the same gesture, to which Sora rolled angrily her eyes.

"Yamato, you're not helping _at all_." She turned to Takeru, who was smiling. He was definitely a cheeky guy. "Have you thought about all those girls' feelings?"

"I'm just being nice!" Takeru defended himself.

"What about our teacher?" Hikari was losing it, Takeru could be incredibly stubborn.

"I'm just trying to take advantage of my situation," everyone raised their eyebrows. "To, you know, being handsome."

"I give up!" Hikari tore her ten pages letter and threw it on the floor, for Sora to pick up the pieces. "Lately it's just _impossible_ trying to talk with you!"

She walked out of the apartment, completely mad. Taichi tried to follow her but Takeru ran faster than him.

"Hikari, wait!" he put his hand on her shoulder, sincerely worried. "I'm sorry."

"You're just letting your ego take over your personality!" she cried, "I'm not sure if this is the Takeru I like — the real sweet Takeru; the one who compliments me." Her eyes were watery.

"I'm sorry; I must admit I've been acting like a dick lately." He sighed, taking the Mexican hat off. "And my obsession with hats might be a little over the top."

"A little?" Takeru took the tears from her eyes.

"Okay, maybe too much." He sighed and tried to smile, "will you forgive me?"

"How could I say no to you," she hugged him, and he answered her embrace, happily. "Do you really have sixty hats?" Hikari wondered.

"Maybe more…"

"Takeru!" They both began walking towards Yamato's apartment again — they were pretty hungry, after all.

"What are we going to eat?" Takeru asked, leaving his Mexican hat out of sight.

"Fajitas," Yamato simply answered.

"Is that some kind of a joke?" Sora rolled her eyes, Yamato laughed.

"What? Takeru's hat made me hungry." Everyone laughed and chit chatted waiting for the food to be ready.

Once again, the intervention had been a complete success — or so they thought.

* * *

 **Notes**

"Daaaaaaaaaamn Takeru, back at it again with the stupid hats!" I saw a post in tumblr saying that and I couldn't resist, I had to write something about Takeru and his hats.

This was an idea that came up while we were talking about Takeru and his hats — the real protagonists of tri, on the forum Proyecto 1-8. This is my first fanfiction in English, please forgive me if there's any grammatical mistakes. I'm not perfect in Spanish, less am I in English!

I hope you guys enjoyed it, and yes it was obviously inspired by that How I Met Your Mother eppisode. Takeru is Marshal.

If you liked it please leave me a **review** , I really enjoy them!


End file.
